


Stress Relief

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Multi, One Shot, Stress Relief, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia becomes too pressured by the amount of love and attention her parents give her and storms up to her room in a huff. Now it’s up to her parents to talk it out with her and make sure she’s doing okay.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	Stress Relief

"How was school today, Lydia, sweetie?" Barbara would ask politely.

"Let me help you with that," Adam would say with meaning.

"How's my sweet daughter doing?" Charles would ask during the times Lydia chose to come into his office to talk to him.

"Lydia! Come upstairs with me and let's choose out a Crystal for you!" Delia would chirp out happily as she led the sometimes sulking teenager upstairs.

Lydia couldn't take it anymore. After the whole Betelgeuse incident, her dad, Delia, and the Maitlands had all been super overprotective over her and spent a whole lot of their time just caring about her. The Maitlands were the ones who hung around the house the most, often being the ones that saw her off to school due to Charles and Delia having already gone to work that day. The family of five often spent their weekends at home and they were even more overprotective and caring about her at that time.

One day, after school, Lydia stormed into the house in a huff and stomped her way up to her bedroom before the Maitlands could get a proper hello from her. It worried them that she was acting like this and they'd figure it out together when Charles and Delia got home from work that day, which probably wouldn't be that long.

"Lydia?" a voice called out, followed by a few frantic knocks.

"GO AWAY!!!!"

A whimper was heard followed by complete silence.

Lydia sat on her bed with her head in her hands, crying her heart out. She didn't want to let the Maitlands, her dad, and Delia all know that their constant overprotectiveness over her was causing her to stress out. Oh how she wished they weren't that overprotective.

"Why... oh why. Why do they have to be so super overprotective..." Lydia quietly lamented to herself as she looked up at the white ceiling of her bedroom before glancing around at the purple walls. "I mean, it's good that they all care about me but I'm super stressed and don't know how to make it stop."

She sighed quietly to herself, then an idea came to mind.

"Yeah... maybe I should tell them how stressed out their overprotectiveness is making me feel." Lydia glanced over towards her reflection and smiled, feeling a little better.

“Lydia!” the same voice from earlier called out.

“Come in!” the teen shouted back, looking away from her reflection and over towards her bedroom door.

The door opened and her dad, Delia, and the Maitlands came in, Adam and Barbara sitting themselves down on Lydia’s bed whilst Charles and Delia sat themselves down on the floor in front of Lydia. Adam rested an arm around Lydia’s shoulders and Barbara took the teen’s hand in hers.

“Lydia? Is something bothering you?” asked Barbara, looking concerned like the rest of Lydia’s family. “You came home all upset and before we could say anything as much as a hello to you, you stomped upstairs and slammed your bedroom door closed.”

Briefly and sadly, Lydia nodded. “I’ve been stressed recently.”

“About what?”

“About how overprotective and caring you guys have been over me since the whole incident with you-know-who. You can care about me as much as you want but do you all really need to be that protective over me?”

At that, Lydia started crying harder and her parents looked worriedly at one another. This was the worst they had seen the teenager since the whole incident with Betelgeuse and it concerned them all to see her this upset. They knew know that they needed to comfort her about the matter.

Barbara and Adam wrapped their arms around the teenager and Charles and Delia moved to sit on Lydia’s bed as well. Charles put a hand on Adam’s shoulder and Delia put a hand on Barbara’s shoulder, the family of five relaxing.

“Lydia, it’s right for us to be super overprotective over you-,” began Barbara before Lydia began to cry harder from all the stress she’d been caused. Barbara let out a quiet sigh as she thought of a better way to phrase what she was saying. “What I mean is, we don’t have to be super overprotective over you if you don’t want us to be. Since everything that had happened to us by the actions of that- that demon, we’ve been super careful. If you end up getting overstressed again, let us know immediately and we’ll help you calm down.”

Lydia’s crying slowed and she looked up and around at her parents. “You- you guys mean it?”

“We mean it,” confirmed Barbara. “Now, do you want to come downstairs with us? I think it’s time we had our very first family game night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
